


Christmas with Jim

by VerseNaberrie



Series: Adventures in "Jim won" Universe [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Christmas, Cover Art, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild slash, Post-Reichenbach, Slash, Slavery, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world, where Moriarty won and Sherlock was forced to work for him, our detective spends the Christmas with Jim. (The fic has book cover and VIDEO SPOT)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas has passed, but I wrote it during that time.
> 
> In fic, Sherlock didn't know, who sold him to Moriarty.
> 
> If you like Sherlock as Jim's employee - I wrote other two "Moriarty won" fics (they also have book covers and videos) :) . 
> 
> "One day at the exile" and "Golden Rule" tell us about Holmes' life during his work for Moriarty , "Returing" takes us to the third season of Sherlock TV series. The detective managed to free himself from Jim's grip, but of course - our favourite villain will not leave him alone so easily. 
> 
> Also, if you want to know what are doing Moriarty and Sherlock from "Game of shadows", see stories: "At the Funeral", "Loyal Colonel" or "The Journey", where Moriarty won as well. You will find videos/book covers as well.


	2. Chapter 2

"This will be for you from Jim." Izzy said, while giving Sherlock a small gold box.

"Diamond cufflinks..." he said, without opening. "All my cuffs have buttons."

Izadora frowned, but didn't comment, then she elegantly put the present among others and returned to her shopping bags.

Sherlock sighed. He should have not allowed himself to be dragged here. Helping Izadora Klein with the preparation for Christmas was a real torture. But, it was it or his extraordinary 'homework'. In any other situation, he would gladly took part in it (his laptop was literally seducing him to switch it on), but after hearing the surname of customer, joy from the challenge quickly vanished.

He had nothing other to do, also being Moriarty's prisoner number one didn't allow him for many distractions. Sherlock had just ran out from ideas, when Lady Klein came into Holmes' room, declaring that the salon should be decorated.

Izadora could be the blackmail queen or a living database for the richest of British society, whose Jim used services from time to time, but as every usual woman adored shopping, cooking, weddings, playing matchmaker, other female staff and... Christmas. Also, Moriarty preferred, when Izzy owed him some favours and allowed her for organizing a small party. It was Klein, who bought all presents and reserved a huge apartment in Vienna's posh hotel. Because everything had to be to her design ... 

"Oh, and this is also for you, but from Sebastian."

"Tie pin. I don't wear ties."

As _what is needed_ and _what is wanted_ had the same meaning in Lady Klein's mind, Sherlock presumed that after few days most of Santa's gifts will be throw away.

"You should see what I have for my tiger." she added mysteriously. "It's something similar, as your present for Jim."

Izadora and Sebastian Moran, Jim's right hand, liked to spend time with each other. Thinking about it, only made Holmes disgust. Furthermore, she imagined that there is something more between him and his jailer. In the result, Klein tried to create a romantic atmosphere at every opportunity. Moriarty only encouraged her. Personally, Sherlock did not like the glint in Jim's eyes, when the consultant was looking at him.

"Why are you so gloomy?" Izzy asked truly surprised, as if the Jim's demand at Bart's Hospital _go with me or your friends will die_ had never happened and he could leave whenever he wanted. "Cheer up, I'm sure that your first Christmas with me and boys will be lovely."

More upset than before, Holmes picked the next gift. To his amazement, this one was also for him. It was bigger, but as lighter as last two. At reflex, Sherlock wanted to deduce what was inside, but...

_...Cufflinks... Tie pin..._

He had a distinct feeling that it happened before.

His mind usually did not store any trash (tv programs, date of Easter holidays, John's favourite coffee, Lestrade's name (Greg or Gareth?), if Mars was closer to Earth than Mercury), it was a waste of place in his well organized brain. However, since the deal, the detective had unintentionally started collecting these moments, even when he unsuccessfully tried to deleted them.

_So that's how a deja vu feels._

He and John found Turner's 'Falls Of The Reichenbach', then they rescued a kidnapped banker. Later, they managed to catch Peter Ricoletti - Number one on Interpol's most wanted list since 1982. And he got...

The size was similar. The weight as well.

Finish it by yourself." Holmes practically threw the box at Izzy.

"What?! But, there is a lot to do! Food, decorations and we don't have the Christmas tree! Sherlock!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Christmas has passed, but it started snowing in my home town and my post-happy-Christmas mood returned.
> 
> And I made a video for the story.

Jim Moriarty loved Christmas. Sometimes.

All ordinary people were so absorbed by buying/selling that usually they'd forget locking the door, checking if the fire alarm was switch on and guards often slept during the night watch.

(Sound of pouring milk.)

The most beautiful day in the whole year to rob and steal. Unfortunately, the crime world chose to have time off as well. It'd be a miracle if Moriarty found at least one burglar without Christmas' spirit.

(The water had just been boiled.)

Jones was absent. Rob in prison. Harry... Oh, deceased. It seemed that he'd have to order Sebastian to do the job. Also, there was the Ice Man's case... the last meeting didn't go well. Sherlock should have not known the truth about the Reichenbach's traitor yet.

(Sound of slicing fruits.)

A lot to do and the noise was so annoying. At first, Moriarty thought that having a living room close to kitchen was a good idea.

"Sherlock? What are you doing?"

"What?!" the detective's voice came from the room, almost drowned out by kit. 

"What are you doing?" The mastermind found him among many colourful boxes with chocolate, fruits and candies.

"A bomb." Sherlock replied while adding a red jam into a bowl.

"I don't think that marzipan can be used as a mass-destructions device."

"A caloric bomb."

"I still don't follow you."

"Izadora said that if I wanted to forget about somebody, the best way would be eating something sweet, then she gave with this formula." Seeing the scepticism on Jim's face, he quickly added. "More or less, I deleted most of her monologue, especially when she started mentioning her third husband."

"There are other things to distract yourself." Moriarty leaned on the kitchen's table. "Anyway, whatever you try to cook, it's not working. Your living menace is standing right in front of you." 

"Don't flatter yourself. I don't mean you."

He stopped his work momentary and looked at Moriarty. It was the first time, when he truly acknowledge the visitor.

"Oh, your normal mood is coming back." The mastermind angrily crossed his arms. "Good. So, I presume that you found the hacker, who lately became so annoying."

"I try not to."

"It's surprising, especially that the same person got under Ice Man's and her majesty's skin."

"Yes, and the results will be shared between both of you." Sherlock interrupted. "It's Mycroft's skin, the queen or MI6 have nothing to do with it."

"Nevertheless, your help would benefit the side of angels."

"No!" Holmes shouted throwing several boxes away. "You both have other specialists. They are capable of solving the problem just as I. Moreover, you already hired them and I'm sure that they're working at it. "

_I hope so._ Jim thought. _Damn Christmas._

"But you have this unique skill to see more than is shown, which I adore by the way."

"Why did you give me it?" Sherlock didn't mean the case, but the gift from Mycroft.

"It was a delivery free of charge." Jim replied motionlessly.

It was strange, even for Moriarty himself, to fulfil Ice Man's request just like that.

From time to time, he and older Holmes managed to meet and share news concerning some international operations. Suddenly, Mycroft asked him to buy cigarettes for his younger brother. A private token of peace. Fruitlessly, since Sherlock had discovered that it was his own kin, who sold all information about his personal life to the Napoleon of crime and caused detective's imprisonment. Holmes started avoiding Mycroft (and anything, what was related to him) as much as possible.

"Imagine, he just stood there, stoic, calm etc." Moriarty stepped closer to the detective. "but it was clear that inside he was crying like a baby."

_He should be_ , Sherlock thought.

"It reminded me about his visits in my cell, before our final problem has started. Mr. _clean and shiny_ , _the family is the most important_ and so on... but they needed information. He hardly had any choice, when his boss _asked_ so nicely. For queen and country, I presume."

When he finished, Jim stood directly behind Sherlock. Even a fool could see that Holmes lost any interest in Moriarty's monologue.

"It was such a pleasure to see him squirm." The spider caught Sherlock by his arms and squeezed. "He didn't know what he had, until he lost it."

"He knew." Sherlock replied, trying in vain to hide his discomfort.

"Of course not! If he knew, why would he gave you to me?"

From the corner of his eye, the detective saw that the dark glint returned on Jim's face.

In last weeks, Sherlock really was tiresome. (Holmes doubted if even John would have enough patience to survive his outbursts.) Even when Jim seemed to tolerate that in the beginning and gave him time to accept Mycroft's betrayal, Moriarty couldn't do it forever. Holmes was so absorbed of himself that he didn't notice that the last assignment was a test (which he failed), Jim's changeable nature came back and holidays were over. At this time, spider's hands sneaked around him and Sherlock thought that nothing would stop Moriarty of taking the full advantage of his position.

"Ice Man could do nothing. Warn you. Use his resources." Sherlock had to hold kitchen's table to not lash out at Jim. "Because I stated that you should not be aware of this. Oh, and MI6 helped."

"He believed in you." Jim said, making Holmes' mind to stop in its track. "You were free. Free of rules, free from the the constant power game, favours with incompetent people. You had much better chances to win, than him."

It was different, so strange that Sherlock temporary forgot that words belonged to person, whose face currently was glued to his back. It looked like Jim genuinely wanted to cheer him up.

Holmes knew that Moriarty would get bored with him and his death was only postponed. However, he stood there and somehow even Jim did not want the detective to become broken so soon. (What would be the point to live in the world with ordinary people?)

"Here, drink it." Sherlock proposed, when Jim's hands started exploring his suit again.

"Have you even tested it?" Moriarty doubtfully glanced at the glass with pink liquid.

"Of course."

"So, show me." he ordered, still having his arms around the detective.

"Well, it was worth a try." Sherlock took a sip and quickly regretted it.

"Too much sugar?"

"Yes," Holmes agreed from above a sink. "but, it really makes forgetting certain things."

"Sebastian!" Izadora's voice was heard from the salon. "Would you help me with mistletoe?"

"Why are you allowing her for this?" If Sherlock was lucky, he would have a stomachache and be released from joining the Christmas dinner.

"It's for the greater good." 

"Really?"

"Izzy will be pleased, when we will have a proper Christmas evening. Sebastian will be pleased, when he and Izzy will have a lovely night. I will be pleased, when she will owe me. I'm sure that even you would have a restful day. Happy employees, happy boss. And the work goes successfully.

Holmes sceptically raised an eyebrow.

"Remember, the greater good. Oh, and I know what you can give me on Christmas... Stand under a mistletoe."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos :)

The detective dreaded the moment of opening presents, but as usual he didn't have much choice. (Sadly, he didn't even get a stomachache.) Izadora shined like the sun, Sebastian did not mind as long as she would have eyes only for him and Jim accompanied them as well and did the cleverest thing to survive the useless evening – the Napoleon of crime got drunk.

"Oh, isn't it cute?" Lady Klein commented, Moriarty's unconscious head fall on Sherlock's arm.

Izadora requested that all of them would sit on the carpet, next to the Christmas tree, where she could play Santa Claus' role. 

"This one is for you, Sherlock." Izzy said giving him the box, which caused the detective to run away in the first place.

"I really don't need a hat. I don't wear hats." Holmes complained under his nose.

Moriarty seemed to wake up from his slumber and without asking, took the present from Sherlock's hands.

"Look, it's a pillow." 

"Do you like it, Sherlock?" Izadora clapped her hands happily. "I ordered to print Jim' face on it, so when he'd be away, you won't feel lonely."

Holmes only stared wide eyed at the strange thing.

"Oh, and Jim?" She took other box." There is a one pillow for you as well, but with your Sherlock's face."

  
_Jim's pillow could look like this :) . I did not manage to buy one with Jim's face ._

Moriarty's drunk expression could be described as smug. To avoid Jim's continued molestation and Klein's opinion about the true love (even silent Moran looked less speechless than usual), Holmes could do only one:

"It's late."

"It's only 10 pm" Izadora said.

"Jim looks very tired. Too much wine." he pretended to yawn. "Actually, I'm tired as well. I think that I will just put him to bed and then go sleep."

"What?!"

Thankfully in the same moment, Sebastian asked if she would like to open the present from him. Sherlock took advantage of the distraction and quickly dragged confused Jim from the salon.

ooo

"Leave me alone. I know that you aren't as drunk as you look like." he told Moriarty, when they safely stood in the hall.

"But, my dear. You must admit that it was so funny." Jim added hugging Sherlock's arm and two pillows.

Holmes freed himself and started walking away.

"Why did you think that it was a hat?" Moriarty stopped him in his tracks.

Turner's painting. Banker. Peter Ricoletti.

Cufflinks. Tie pin. Stupid hat.

"An incorrect deduction caused by holiday's atmosphere." 

"Are you sure that you don't want to smoke? I still have this packet of cigarettes." Sherlock didn't needed any presents from HIM. In last weeks, the detective tried to forget that he had brother at all.

The hotel, in which they stayed, was strangely situated. Next to it was a different building with large windows. It was easy to see what occupants were doing. Involuntary, Sherlock gazed at the other side and saw four people, two adults and two children. A normal happy family. 

_Did you ever wonder if there is something wrong with us?_

Last Christmas, before everything. It was a pure accident that he and Mycroft somehow spent even a moment together. The nostalgia would not leave him for the most of the night.

"Take this." Jim picked his phone and gave it to the surprised detective. "What? I'm drunk." he said and went to his bedroom.

Holmes glanced at the mobile. It seemed that Moriarty did some modifications to the machine, as the battery was almost dead. Around 4 minutes for one phone call. Only for today.

The question was – if he, Sherlock Holmes wanted to use it.

He glanced once again at the family from the next building. Children were playing with their new toys, but soon a new older woman invited them all to the kitchen.

The detective looked once again at the cell phone and chose the number.

Holmes heard a long signal. He waited another three, when Sherlock heard the fourth, he automatically presumed that the call would be disconnected. Until a new sound appeared.

"Mycroft? It's me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and Happy New Year :)


End file.
